Everybody Dies/Murder Mansion/The Reunion
The Reunion is the most iconic thing in this piece of shit. Episode Part One Everyone is in a stage, sitting on chairs. Eight are on the right, other eight are on the left. Monokuma is in the middle. Tom and Rantaro are making out throughout the entire episode. MONOKUMA: HEY BITCHES! Welcome to the first ever reunion episode of Murder Mansion. Everyone waves at the camera. MONOKUMA: ok lets address the elephant in the room, we have received enough backlash and we will not brainwash our contestants next season ok so stop fucking annoying me tumblr u piece of cuck shit MONOKUMA: before we get into the tea of the season im gonna tell everyone in part two, i will give these awards out: most robbed, this person will win the title of most robbed of the season and will win a 7 dollar amazon gift card; fan favorite will win the power to kill trump and tsumugi shirogane and takeover mars and start her own galaxy; and the cuntiest cunt who shouldve actually died, this person will be assassinated in public by the fan favorite MONOKUMA: ok so, this season had a lot of murder but also a lot of drama, and the first one to go was emerson. emerson, how do you feel about being the first one to get murdered? EMERSON: that was obviously such a robbery cause we all know that everyone was gonna watch this for me but hm k choices Paris and Sister start cackling while Emerson looks offended. PARIS: HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA IM DEAD IM OFFICIALLY DEAD BURY ME SISTER: i havent had such a good laugh since my own daughter told me she was an athiest EMERSON: um we all know im fan favorite lol right im fucking fan favorite PARIS: emerson.......the only reason youre still relevant in this world is bc of me. you have been since day one of big brother roblox obsessed with me bc you obviously know im a star and you would only get screentime if you started shit with me SHAY: truth tea EMERSON: excuse me i am amaizng PARIS: im beyonce and ur michelle dont even bitch SHAY: cackles SERENA: emerson please speak english i cant understand idiot TAYLOR: you tried serena, you tried SERENA: thats all i do FAT AMY: '''oooh '''CATTY: this is biterific im so scarantertained MONOKUMA: ok so are you "people" - and i use that term loosely stares at catty - done PARIS: wait a sec monokuma PARIS: we all know youre gonna win cuntiest cunt emerson and i cant wait to see you getting impaled by a nerf gun in your genitals thank you EMERSON: ok, monokuma, may i respond MONOKUMA: our next contestant that died was serena chacha lets talk about that serena Emerson looks pissed. SERENA: i definetly think that i was robbed and fuck you sonya SONYA: sorry for doing my job, plus like no one cared so MONOKUMA: ok thats enough serena im tired of listening and looking at your everything MONOKUMA: fat amy, how have you been FAT AMY: ive been amazing as always ive gained weight and i was cast in the broadway hairspray revival production MONOKUMA: werk MONOKUMA: so what was your favorite and least favorite moment? FAT AMY: favorite moment i have to say sister as a whole she is an icon and i hope you win fan favorite cause u are a queen, least favorite moment when i got robbed CRIM: bitch you literally walked to your death, you robbed yourself TOM: tea CLAIRE: omg u stopped making out with rantaro only now thats a new time record TOM: yas FAT AMY: ok sure whatever but i feel like i shouldve lasted longer than fucking trinity TRINITY: excuse me bitch RANTARO: the shade of it all TOM: ive trained u so good randaddy Tom and Rantaro start making out again and don't speak for the rest of Part One. FAT AMY: name one thing you did in the entire season other than getting decapitated by sonya, quickly Trinity shuts up. MONOKUMA: ok so MONOKUMA: who died next SISTER: i wonder MONOKUMA: omg yes sister, early on people thought you were the frontrunner of this season, what happened? SISTER: what happened is that the ponytailed bitch whose name i wont mention decided to rob me, jk i love and respect you sonya SONYA: aww ty MONOKUMA: yes, you two have grown a friendship SISTER: it all started a week ago we got drunk backstage SONYA: best day of my life MONOKUMA: what would you have done differently in the season? SISTER: nothing, i was the first one to figure out the murderer and everything that was going on its not my fault sonya noticed me and killed me MONOKUMA: alright CHELSEA: MY TURN, ok so i feel like MONOKUMA: ew this bitch, can we cut to commercial Chelsea looks pissed. MONOKUMA: ok well be right back once we update this fucking page meanwhile keep waiting and praise atua Part Two After the commercial break... MONOKUMA: hello we are back MONOKUMA: now lets move to our next victim, her death was tragic CHELSEA: omg i know ri-- MONOKUMA: TRINITY K BONET! How did it feel being decapitate-- CHELSEA: OKE UXUSCIUIEWHFUSJDFHUISDHEFUCK YOU EXCUSE ME IM DONE Everyone looks at Chelsea. CHELSEA: I AM OVER THIS I WILL NOT BE ANTAGONIZED OR HUMILLIATED ANY LOGNER BITCH Chelsea throws herself on top of Monokuma until she is taken off the stage by security. MONOKUMA: ok so that happened TAYLOR: you should sue her MONOKUMA: so trinity, how did it feel? TRINITY: it felt-- SERENA: speak english Trinity snatches Serena's wig and throws it off the stage. TRINITY: as I was saying, I think I had the worst death CATTY: is everyone literally going to ignore i was impaled by various spears TRINITY: and I think I couldve survived but the killer decided to attack me TAYLOR: trinity sis, we already have tom, we don't need another floater Tom stops making out with Rantaro and turns to Taylor. TOM: what the fuck did you just say to me bitch TAYLOR: lets face it, you shouldnt have survived, you basically did nothing other than sucking rantaro's dick TOM: taylor... taylor... are you fucking serious... what did you do on this fucking game? NOTHING TAYLOR: oH YOU WANNA GO ILL WRITE A UFCKING SONG ABOUT YOU on my soon to be hit album MONOKUMA: im sorry CAN WE STOP GOING OFF TOPIC WERE TALKING ABOUT TRINITY FFS CATTY: one of those spears hit me in the face MONOKUMA: catty noir yes queen so how did it feel to get robbed like that CATTY: i fucking hate it im the queen of everybody dies idc what anyone has to say im the GHOUL of everybody dies CATTY: also liam ik ur fucking claire on the side and ik if we fucked it would lowkey be bestiality but i need a good dicking MONOKUMA: isnt there guys at scaramerica CATTY: ive blown all of them i wanna fuck a normie MONOKUMA: ok so anyways, paris and shay PARIS: heyy MONOKUMA: you two were inseparable from the beginning SHAY: you know when we first met in BBR i dismissed her as an airhead dumb piece of shit which you know she is but shes tolerable and i like her so PARIS: yeah this MONOKUMA: ok we are currently running out of time/i am getting bored so lets finish this up quick, taylor hows life TAYLOR: i just wanna say i will see tom in the courtroom, also buy my album CATTY: omg tom its our cue TOM: omg yes we need to do it MONOKUMA: oh right i almost forgot, catty and tom made this single together its called royalty enjoy Catty and Tom stand up and the music starts playing, as they dance their choreography. MONOKUMA: wow im sobbing MONOKUMA: so rantaro TOM: actually me and rantaro are gonna leave were too horny to keep filming this RANTARO: its true Tom and Rantaro leave while also making out at the same time. MONOKUMA: NOW LETS GO TO OUR SURVIVORS, CRIM, CLAIRE, TOM but hes gone AND LIAM MONOKUMA: so crim what have you been up to? CRIM: slaying roblox comps and watching kuwtk mostly Shay eyerolls. MONOKUMA: shay is there something youd like to say SHAY: ok we literally all know crim stole my flood escape 2 winner crown and i will kill you whenever i have the chance bitch i already got away with murder twice i will not hesitate CRIM: mood SISTER: ew shay stop u sounded really emerson SHAY: dont joke about that EMERSON: what is that supposed to mean MONOKUMA: anyways, claire and liam you two were not the most obvious showmance but you blossomed into a romantic interest in each other CLAIRE: ok so monokuma i want to announce when we were in italy illuminati reunion when we tried to hunt down veronica graf me and liam got super drunk and he asked me to marry him so were engaged LIAM: i love you claire CLAIRE: aww thanks, i guess ur good Liam looks dissappointed. MONOKUMA: ok now its time to announce the winners of our awards. first up, most robbed. the award of most robbed goes to... MONOKUMA: FAT AMY! You've won a seven dollar amazon gift card FAT AMY: omg thank you SISTER: omg yes queen im so proud of you Fat Amy and Sister hug. MONOKUMA: next award is cuntiest cunt... the award goes to... MONOKUMA: SISTER WHORE SASSY! SISTER: ok what the fuck MONOKUMA: hold up a second no somethings wrong Monokuma checks the envelope and notices it's the Fan Favorite award. MONOKUMA: oh my bad, you won fan favorite! SISTER: oh well duh MONOKUMA: as your reward youve won the election to become the new president of united states of america SISTER: yess lets make america religious again SONYA: werk SERENA: ok but wait who does the cuntiest cunt award go to MONOKUMA: i mean it obviously goes to emerson right EMERSON: 'what what the fuck i am the fan favorite and if im not i know i came in second people cant get enough of my truth tea '''MONOKUMA (receiving the envelope)'': yep its emerson MONOKUMA: it seems like our reunion has finally ended, so please enjoy this three minute sequence as we dance to "royalty" and watch sister murder emerson with a nerf gun. SEE YOU NEXT SEASON ON EVERYBODY DIES!! Everyone twerks their booty to "Royalty" as Sister grabs a nerf gun taunting Emerson. SISTER: GET READY TO DIE MOTHERFUCKER EMERSON: NOOOOOOOOOOOO THE ENDCategory:Everybody Dies Episodes Category:Murder Mansion Episodes